


Assumptions and reality

by 1272vpos



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gay Jared, Gen, M/M, Not much of a plot, OMC being an asshole, Protective Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1272vpos/pseuds/1272vpos
Summary: Jared picked up a wrong guy as his date. Protective and a slightly scary Jensen. Jensen-centric.





	Assumptions and reality

Jensen was only fifteen when he had learnt a very important lesson about himself. He was still doing occasional modeling sessions and was still naïve enough to think that charming smiles and pretty words mean good intentions. But when he caught the lecherous edge in the friendly smile and had catch up the innuendos in the otherwise innocent words, he knew he had to get out of this place immediately. He might be naïve enough to still believe in the good in people, but he wasn't so naïve to not recognize a danger when it is sitting across from him. So he had made up an excuse and had tried to make his way to the door, but the man had planted himself between Jensen and his escape, making his intentions very clear. With his flight option cut short there was only the fight option available. Jensen had looked like a twink back then, more then a year away of his last growth spurt that shoot him over the six feet mark and another few years before he undertake the grueling gym regiment and martial arts lessons for his role in Dark Angel. The man had a foot in height and more then fifty pounds in weight on Jensen and he knew that if the man managed to put his hands on him, he didn't stand a chance. Jensen was scared shitless but with no one coming to his rescue he had to find a way to get out of this situation. His heart beating so fast it seems it will fly out of his chest any second and blood roaring in his ears, blocking any other sounds, he had took a deep breath to try and somewhat calm his nerves and assessed his options. The only thing he can think of was that with his interest in kinesitherapy he knew a lot about human body. Taking another deep breath and hoping against hope that amateur medical knowledge translates well into good fighting chances, he let his body fly. A fist in the stomach and a kick in the groin had the man doubling over in pain. Jensen held no illusions that the surprise of the attack more then anything else put the man on the ground. Without a second thought he bolted from the door and didn't stop running until he was ten blocks away, collapsing on the first bench he saw when his rubber legs and burning lungs refused to take him any further.

Gulping air like a dying man, mixing oxygen overdose with the adrenalin still coursing in his body both by the fear and the run, his exhausted body unable to move even an inch, he was in an almost trans-like state. In those few seconds of almost unnatural clarity he knew without a doubt that had he had the skills, he would have killed that man right there on the studio floor, using nothing but his bare fists. Not out of fear, nor for revenge but with the clear mind of putting down a monster before it had the chance to hurt another innocent. It was soothing to know he's not as helpless as it had seen when he found himself traped and the fear had flared up but the realization that beneath the polish of a good Texan boy there is a cold-blooded killer was frightening.

This was the first time his inner predator was so close to the surface that Jensen was able to recognize this side of himself for what it really is. But knowing now what to look for, he recall other occasions when the glimpses of this darkness had shown themselves. Even so young, he was well aware that his actions has consequences. He can't afford to be caught in a situation like that ever again and just hope that the killer in him wouldn't take the reins and do something that can ruin his life. He had to study this side of himself, had to learn the triggers, had to learn how to control it. And in the next few years, he did exactly that. He even had a few occasions to practice his new knowledge.

It was beyond him to understand way, but sometimes there are men that will take a glance at his good looks, combined that with his generally caring and outgoing nature and assumed that he will be very happy to get his ass pounded. Usually, unleashing the tiniest bit of his inner predator was enough to clear the misunderstandings pretty quickly. There was only one occasion where the man in question wouldn't take the hints. He had not just continued with his advantages, but had tried to let his hands roam in places they wasn't welcomed. Jensen had stepped back, asking the man very politely to take his leave. The lecherous smirk and the response of "Oh, I so much like pretty boys that play hard to get. They are the sweetest fucks!" delivered in the most sultry voice made Jensen to shrug his shoulders, took a mental step back and let the killer hidden behind to take the driver's seat. The man had almost pissed himself when the pretty boy had morph into a deadly predator in the span of half of a second. The ice-cold look in those green eyes sent the very loud message that this man is not only capable of cutting the nuisance in front of him in tiny little pieces and scattered them with the winds, but he would do it with as much emotion as he would show in taking the garbage outside to be picked. The man had flet and whenever their paths crossed due to professional reasons, he had stayed as far away from Jensen, as physically possible.

*******************************

The reason for Jensen's flashback is sitting across the table in a Vancouver bar on a Saturday night. Only halfway through season one and him and his co-star Jared are already close enough to not only hang out together practically all the time but for Jared to trust him to flirt with men in front of Jensen. Because it doesn't matter how hard Hollywood is trying to picture itself as an open-minded place where talent and hard work is all that matters. The reality is that a young, relatively unknown actor on network show only in its first season being pointed out as a gay will almost certainly means the end of Jared's career. The man, sitting next to Jared, is around thirty, well-build and good looking. He's polite enough, funny and not too obvious in his hitting on Jared. Still, there is something about him that had pinged Jensen's predatory instincts and he knew better than to dismiss this warning.

His own date for the evening, a pretty girl with sparking brown eyes and a wild mane of dark curls, is already half in his lap. But Jensen had long ago honed his skills in picking up the smart girls. Those that can read the nuances of a situation and understand his subtle warnings in his words and actions. He had already sent his message - his first priority tonight is the younger man on the other side of the table and how far the thing between himself and the girl will go depends solely on how Jared's date will go. The girl had received the message and had sent her own - all she is looking for is a good time and a heavy make-out session. Everything else will be an added bouns and if nothing more happens, it won't be a big deal. Jensen really loves smart girls and this one is not only providing an enjoyable evening for both of them but also making it able for him to keep an eye on Jared without looking suspicious.

Usually, Jensen wouldn't be concern about Jared. At twenty-three he's a man on his own right, despite the fact that he's looking like eighteen-years-old boy that had moved out of his parent's house just this week. And he knows that Jared has enough experience in handling his one-night stends without letting them to have any sort of impact on his professional life. But tonight just feels different.

As the evening progressed Jensen starts feeling his protective instincts buzzing louder and louder. The flirting across him has moved to kisses and groping and the guy-for-the-evening has already delivered a few dirty comments that had Jensen ready to leap over the table and rip his throat. The only thing stopping him was that Jared hadn't sent any distressed signals yet. Maybe dirty talking at public places is a kink of him. They still are not that good of a friends for Jensen to know such details although it seems that he will be learning a lot of those details tonight. Keeping half of his attention on his girl, Jensen observed the guy that just had flagged down the waitress for another drink for Jared. The guy was still only on his second beer and Jared was on his third with the fourth coming. The younger man is not too much of a drinker, not like Jensen who can drink half of the patrons in the bar under the table and still being able to walk on his own. There's no need for the guy to get Jared drunk just to go home with him. From what Jensen had seen so far, Jared's very much on board with taking things to more private place and in his experience the only reason to get your willing partner inebriated is if you have something in mind you're nearly one hundred per cent sure the said partner will never agree to do if in his right mind. So Jensen toned down his own making-out session and signaled for drinks - a fruit cocktail for the girl and whiskey on rocks for himself - and kept an eye on the pair on the other side of the table.

*******************************

Jared is having a really good time. His co-star is making-out with a hot brunette at the other side of the table, but somehow Jared is sure that his friend is keeping an eye on him. Usually, Jared will be pissed off at anyone that tried to chaperone him but with Jensen doing that he's feeling protected. So he let himself get loose and just enjoyed his date.

A warning bell chimed somewhere in his mind when he saw Jensen drinking whiskey on rocks - that's the same as someone else drinking water. Jensen is uneasy and casting a quick look at the girl it's obvious that the unease has nothing to do with her. So Jared took a page from Jensen's book and broke the kiss under the pretence of taking a swallow of his new, cold beer. His mind racing through the evening he recall that this is his fourth beer where his date had finished only one and is currently nursing his second. The dirty talking has taken Jared's mind to places far away from the bar but some of the comments make him second-guessing the guy-for-the-evening intentions now when he has taking time to look more closely to them.

He doesn't know what have made Jensen keep score of Jared's evening but in the few months that they have known each other he had learnt that Jensen has almost supernatural ability to detect assholes with shady interests. Jared has more then five years of experience with professional acting and he isn't some innocent virgin but Jensen is on another planet altogether with his nearly two decades of experience both in acting and modeling. And Jared had seen the pictures - back then Jensen hadn't been the 6'1" brick wall with combat training. Whatever have happened in the past had taught Jensen a hard lesson and it's obvious that danger alarms are ringing in his head right now and that they're set off by the guy sitting next to Jared.

The guy's hands haven't stopped their roaming and now the middle finger of his left hand is circling Jared's hole. Jared likes bottoming as much as toping but it's plainly rude for the guy to just assume who will be fucking who without even making at least an attempt for asking. And well, a table in the middle of a bar with a hetero pair at the other side of the same table isn't the best place to ask this question, but still. So Jaren placed his bottle on the table and resume the kissing, now his right hand slipping beneath the guy's jeans and letting his middle finger to roam the crack of his ass. The guy stiffened under his hand and he broke the kiss to hiss a few words in Jared's ear. Words that are making Jared wanting to punch him right in his mouth. Taking his own hand out he gripped the guy's hand still on his ass and forcefully removed it. Than he said low enough but very clearly:

"I changed my mind. It's time for you to leave. And don't bother with the bill - the beers are on me."

*******************************

Seeing Jared's face going from I-can't-wait-to-fuck-this-guy to thunderstorm angry under a minute and the way the guy-for-the-evening is looking like he's a second away from slamming Jared into the nearest wall and fuck him right there in front of everyone makes Jensen to push the girl protectively behind his back and with both hands loosely around his glass of whiskey to address Jared looking right in his face:

"Everything's alright, Jay?"

If possible, the guy is looking even more suicidal now. Jensen can swear that steam is coming out of his ears.

"Mind your own business, pal!"

"Not talking to you." - is Jensen's calm response, not taking his eyes off of Jared.

Jumping to his feet and leaning over the table, the guy is in Jensen's face in a matter of seconds, looming above him and using all of his bulk to intimidate him. But he is making the same mistake that a lot of people are making with Jensen - taking his calm for meekness and being sure that a pretty face like that doesn't have balls for a real fight. Taking his time, Jensen slowly moved his head from where he's looking to Jared to look to the man above him, finally locking their eyes. And than he is doing the same thing he had done a long time ago - he let the killer in him to take the driver's seat once more. Pinning his prey, immobilizing it. The guy is too far gone to see the change right away, but after a few seconds of looking into those ice-cold eyes he started to realize that Jensen is a much bigger and powerful predator than him. The unblinking green gaze shows no emotions at all. Fear crept on the guy's thoughts. Holding Jensen's eyes for a second longer, the guy all but fell in his haste to leave not only the table but the bar altogether.

*******************************

Jensen's calm voice penetrated his anger. He has no idea what his friend is saying but the guy next to him leap to his feet and he looks like he's ready to grab Jensen by his throat and hurl him head-first right into the opposite wall. And than Jensen turns from Jared to lock eyes with the guy. Jared can't see much of Jensen, his vision blocked by the bulk of the guy now leaning on the table on his fists, looming above his still sitting co-star. With nothing else to look at than the body in front of him and not willing to start a fight in the crowded bar, all Jared can do is cataloging the changes in the body language of the guy. Anger is quickly followed by confusion and than, even quicker, by fear. Jared feels confusion replacing his own anger. What is happening here? And than the guy flet not only from the table, but from the bar itself.

With nothing obstructing his vison now, Jared catch a glimpse of a deadly predator retreating back to its rest after a job well done. He can swear that he almost heard the satisfied purr.


End file.
